Restless Nights
by xXGreenHeartXx
Summary: Having everyone's trust and expectations all around you can really cause stress. Especially if they rely on you for almost everything. But on one night out of all restless nights, a certain someone joins Buttercup on her trip for sleep. Will that someone help her get some rest for her sake, or will he fail in doing so? This is a Brickercup One-Shot, BTW. Anyhow, please R&R :)
It was almost one in the morning. The night was cool and hot to the point where you could develop a fever covered in thin sheets. But it had this peaceful yet lonely atmosphere where even the smallest grain of sound seemed to have a distraction, especially on the green 17-year-old puff. Her bright green eyes were getting heavy, her half-exposed body was sore, sweaty, and tired. Finally, her body relaxed to the sound of music through her earphones.

Her chest lifted with every open breath she took from her mouth, and after all these hours she spent waiting for sleep to slap her across her face, it finally seemed to have worked. Her eyelids closed as she drifted off to sleep, the one place Buttercup Utonium would rather be for the rest of the school year. She truly wished that, but that thought or idea seemed too ridiculous and far from reach. From her reach anyway. Professor Utonium would never bring himself to create such a thing to have that kind of effect.

Buttercup's small gasps for air now turned to small snores, ones that were barely audible yet hearable and loud in quiet, open spaces.

Her sleeping beauty form seemed hard to sleep in, one to find comfort in, anyway. Her fit and frail frame was facing the left of her room. Her legs bent only slightly, one tough arm bent 90 degrees in front of her identity, the other bent downwards next to her laying torso. The thin mint green dotted sheets just covered her bottom and a bit of her lower back besides being pinned down by her stomach and onto the bed. Her facial expression relaxed from her restless one. It now looked as of one of relaxation and peacefulness.

Just when she was slipping away to cloud 9, _something_ tugged at her. It was another body, to be honest. Her sleepy eyes opened at their own pace. She sighed as she felt her sleep slip away.

Man, Basketball practice was getting out of hand and out of her control which now got in the way of her sleep, her physical expression, and school. It was physically destroying her having to work harder thinking she was responsible for the work she and her sisters did. Buttercup, now taking the matter into her own hands, was thinking that; any mistakes and she were to blame for everything, at least that's what she always thought. "What are you doing here?" Buttercup broke the silence with a raspy and tired voice.

She could tell that the male figure was smiling while his muscular arms snaked themselves around her waist that was covered by a light green tank top that was half way up. "Couldn't sleep." A manly voice spoke breaking the silence besides the air conditioning and the low volume music from her earphones. "mmhm," the girl forced out a moan. She fell silent and let Brick do as he wished to the point where it was rated PG-13.

Brick pulled her body closer until her back made contact with his hard chest. He could feel her relax under his touch which overpowered him making him feel like some sort of king. He smirked as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo that roamed in her hair. Times like this, he would become worried for her well-being; not getting enough sleep, and training extra hard in athletics which could -most of the times- last up to 8:00 in the afternoon. He didn't blame her, though. She was one of the best players in the team, so the trust she gained made people rely on her more and expected her to give it her all...all that pressure could cause fatigue, sickness, stress, and disappointment.

His smirk fell and turned to one of seriousness. How she worried him that much, ment that he loved her more than himself. "Buttercup?" His voice dripping with warmth. His warm breath enough to send shivers down her spine the way it felt on her bare, sweaty neck. "hmm" her voice not above a whisper. His face snuggled between her neck and shoulder and hugged her even more careful not to make her uncomfortable.

"Don't overdue yourself. Otherwise, you'll meet your limit." His words that he spoke surprised her, yet she smiled. She pulled out her earphones and turned her body. Her face cuddling against his rock-hard chest. "Don't worry...I'll be fine," Buttercup smiled as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "Brick?" Her angelic voice muffled as she messed with Brick's hair which moved his snapback out of the way.

"hmm," muffled Brick with closed eyes. Tiredness overwhelming along with her sweet scent. Buttercup lowered Brick so her lips were next to his ear. "Don't stress yourself for me. Otherwise, you'll meet your limit and cut our line..." the last sentence clearly snapping him out of his trance. Brick faced her and caressed her cheeks with his thumb. "I'll make sure," Brick leaned in and kissed her forehead, "that won't happen, and that," he kissed her cheeks, "we'll both live, " his lips making contact with the tip of her nose, "Happily ever after. The end."

And with that, he kissed her lips passionately. Enough to make her melt like chocolate mint ice cream under the orangey-reddish sun. Once they pulled apart, she giggled slightly. She sighed as though relaxed and repositioned herself so her head lay on his upper arm, and her body frame inching closer to his. Her strong arm laying on his chest feeling his heart beat. "Brick?" A feminine voice said. Brick's arm that was used as a pillow, lay on her stomach while his fingers traced circles.

"Hmm?" A groan serving as his response. Buttercup paused for just a moment, "I...I love you..." She cuddled closer if that was possible. Her right leg intertwined with his jogger-covered one. Brick, being as boisterous as he could be with her, stopped tracing circles and lower arm pushed her face towards him as he kissed her cheek for a few seconds until he let go and lay his arm back down on her torso. "I love you more, my future-to-be-wife..."

Then the two teens fell to sleep in each other's arms. That was the night Buttercup could have woken up early in the morning fully energized and awake...before her clock could ring.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **So, obviously, but for the ones who don't know -this one-shot was a Brickercup. Duh...ANYWAY, moving on, please please please review. Would be nice! It would totally make my day to the point where I could shine brighter than the sun! ;)**

 **Anyway, that was all! I know this one-shot was short and crappy...and maybe rushed? But I was bored so I wrote about the first thing that popped out of my noggin which, in my honor to say, was sleep.**

 **P.S. No mean comments, otherwise if you want to talk about it, I doubt it, you can PM me and tell me straight up so we can like...chat about it. Anyway, (wow I'm saying that a lot more than needed) if you have any recommendations or ideas for any stories please PM me, especially if they are Brickercup. BYE NOW!**

* * *

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


End file.
